


King's Row

by Jabberwocky (Sisterwives)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterwives/pseuds/Jabberwocky
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog spend the night in a proper bedroom for the first time and proceed to absolutely ruin the bed because they're filthy and don't give a fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just an excuse to write thigh fucking. First time writing Junkrat and Roadhog, so I hope I did them justice, but god did I have fun.

After years of living in the desolate Australian Outback, the concept of a proper bedroom seemed ludicrous to Junkrat and Roadhog. They were used to crashing in the desert, occasionally on a dirty mattress if one could be found, and if not, Junkrat would use Roadhog’s massive belly as a pillow. The closest they got to a real bed was the occasional seedy motel, but that was hardly luxurious.

The first time they spent the night in a proper hotel was when they embarked on their international crime spree. Normally, they just ran amok, causing mayhem and leaving destruction in their path, but their plot to steal the crown jewels meant laying low for a night at King's Row to scope out the place in advance. It was easy enough to book a room in spite of their growing notoriety. They had acquired a sizable amount of cash from less than legal means, and Roadhog had simply slapped a bundle of money on the counter in front of the terrified clerk. The poor girl had probably never seen a man of Roadhog’s immense height and girth before, and Junkrat’s manic giggling and twitchy fingers weren’t helping matters.

The considerable amount of dangerous armaments they had on hand probably was a factor as well.

Junkrat rigged the door to their hotel room with explosives, _just_ in case the clerk tipped off the cops. He admired his handiwork, satisfied. “Roight then,” he said brightly, and turned around.

They had selected one of the biggest and cushiest rooms, with a California King-sized bed to accommodate their height (Roadhog was still a good three inches taller than the bed was long, but he could manage). The comforter was a stark, clean white and looked so plush that it made Junkrat’s whole body itch.

“Now, that’s a proper bed, ain’t it?”  He couldn’t ignore the itch anymore and leapt onto it, rolling around and exhibiting no restraint whatsoever. The layer of soot and grime that caked his skin immediately rubbed off on the sheets. Roadhog was fairly certain that they would be permanently dingy as a result, no amount of bleach able to counteract the stains left behind.

Junkrat laughed, high-pitched and unhinged, a familiar sound that Roadhog found simultaneously irritating and endearing.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” he growled.

“You’ve known me long enough to know the answer to that one, mate,” Junkrat answered cheerfully. He reached out for Roadhog’s hand and tried to tug him onto the bed.

Unfortunately for him, Roadhog was a mountain made flesh and didn’t budge an inch. He frowned and yanked again, harder this time. Still nothing. He gave up trying to physically get Roadhog to join him and settled for verbally goading him into doing so.

“Come on, ya big lug, don’t keep me waiting! We got a real bed here, I wanna root!”

Roadhog sighed, the sound wheezing through his mask’s filter. He climbed onto the bed, which creaked and sagged under his weight. Junkrat wriggled back to make room for him. “Only if you shut up.”

Junkrat’s grin was wide and toothy. “I’ll do me best. Can’t promise nothin’ though!”

It was as good as Roadhog was going to get, and he knew it. He covered Junkrat’s face with his hand -- and _god_ , he could probably crush his skull with one hand alone, he palmed it so easily -- and pushed him flat on the bed. Junkrat couldn’t help but giggle in delight as Roadhog loomed over him, an utterly imposing figure who could destroy him without a second thought.

Roadhog undid Junkrat’s belts, yanked down his shorts, and dumped the lot over the bed. He took a moment to simply look at Junkrat, eyes roaming over his concave stomach and bony hips.  He was a scrawny, underfed rat, the product of an irradiated wasteland. Between his protruding ribs, wild eyes, and patchy, singed hair, Roadhog shouldn’t have found him attractive, and yet--

Junkrat squirmed beneath him, unable to keep still a second longer. “Come on, come on, _come on_ ,” he said, jittery with unbridled energy. If Roadhog wasn’t going to touch him, he’d take matters into his own hands. He reached down to stroke himself until Roadhog batted his hand away. “Ooh, finally.”

Much to his displeasure, Roadhog wasn’t about to indulge him just yet. Instead, he stuck his hand in Junkrat’s face. “Lick,” he commanded.

Junkrat snickered gleefully. “Gladly,” he said, taking hold of Roadhog’s wrist and bringing his hand to his lips. He licked his palm with broad stripes of his tongue, coating it in his own saliva before sloppily -- but eagerly -- sucking on each one of his fingers. He’d sucked cock the size of these fingers, the part of him that wasn’t totally engrossed in lavishing attention on Roadhog dimly thought.

He wasn’t quite ready to stop when Roadhog pulled his hand away, and he made a faint noise of protest. A gossamer string of drool connected his lips and Roadhog’s middle finger for a split second before breaking. Jamison Fawkes wasn’t known for his finesse.

His irritation at being denied the pleasure of sucking on Roadhog’s fingers was quickly forgotten when Roadhog wrapped his massive palm around his cock. Junkrat’s eyes rolled back, all five of his toes curling into the sheets. He could get off on this alone, the feeling of being engulfed so entirely. A manic giggle escaped his lips, immediately followed by a blissed out moan as Roadhog dragged his hand up his shaft, because that was even _better_ . “ _Perfect_.”

He wriggled his hips. “I gotta hand it to ya, big guy, y’really know how to work a mate over.” Roadhog proved his point by brushing his thumb over his slit, smearing precome around his head.

Junkrat shuddered from head to toe. He shut his eyes, the loss of sight making the sensation all the more acute. He just wanted to revel in Roadhog’s touch without having to worry about his gaze flitting around the room sporadically. If he wasn’t hyper-fixated on a  scheme or blowing something up, his attention tended to wander away from him.

He wasn’t going to let it get away from him tonight, the slippery little bastard. “Ooh- _hoo_ ,” he said, grin nearly splitting his face in two, “ _yes_ , just like that. Do that again, Roadhog, do it again!”

Roadhog didn’t do it again, instead resuming his languid strokes. Junkrat would have been disappointed, but he could hear the unmistakable sounds of Roadhog’s free hand undoing  his license plate belt buckle. There was a rustle of fabric, then the sound of a heavy metal zipper being undone.

Junkrat was even more excited than before, practically -- okay, _actually_ \-- salivating at the mental image of Roadhog pulling his enormous cock out of his shorts. Drool trickled from the corner of his mouth. He didn’t bother wiping it away. “Whatcha planning on doing with that, eh? Bet I can think of a few things if you got nothin’ in mind--”

Roadhog squeezed just a little too hard, and one of Junkrat’s eyes popped open. “Oi, think you could loosen up a little there, mate?”

Roadhog’s only response was to tighten his vice grip further. Junkrat let out a strangled noise and kicked Roadhog, who brushed away the blows as if they were mere mosquito bites. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Death by dick crushing. Funny, he always thought he would go out with a bang, in some detonation gone wrong. Not like this, naked and pinned under his lumbering bodyguard who, for some reason, had forsaken his vow to protect him and was instead determined to squeeze the life out of him.

“What the hell?” he sputtered. “Leggo!”

“What did I say?” Roadhog grunted, still squeezing.

In spite of it all, the pain grounded Junkrat, bringing him out of babble mode and back to reality. He flexed his fingers anxiously, trying to squirm out of Roadhog’s painful grasp. “Ah…” He tried to remember what, exactly, Roadhog had told him to do, but his memory was hazy. “Be quiet?” he tried.

“Exactly. What are you doing?”

“...Not being quiet.”

He could feel Roadhog’s eyes boring into him from behind his mask. “Yes. Try harder.”

Junkrat licked his lips and nodded wildly. “Roight. Try harder. I can do that.”

Being quiet was easier said than done. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to bite back a yelp when Roadhog suddenly and effortlessly flipped him over onto his stomach. He so desperately wanted to ask what Roadhog’s plan was -- he was a _talker_ , he hated having to coop up all the words that wanted to bubble out.

He managed to keep his questions to himself, only letting out a _tiny_ whine when Roadhog grabbed his hips and dragged them up. He could reposition him as easily as a rag doll, shifting Junkrat so he was on his knees, face down and ass up.

Roadhog reached between his legs and resumed teasing his head ( _finally_ , Junkrat thought), drawing out more precum. In general, Junkrat was a messy person who happened to produce a lot of bodily fluids, and precum was no exception. He was dripping wet, and the clear lube would have leaked onto the bed if Roadhog’s hand hadn’t been present.

Junkrat could hear the unmistakable sounds of Roadhog using it to slick up his cock, and his breath quickened, heart beating a tattoo into his chest. Roadhog nudged his knees slightly closer together and slipped his cock between Junkrat’s thighs. His thick head dug into the sweet spot just below his balls, and the pleasure of the mounting pressure made his adrenaline spike. It was too much, he needed Roadhog to _move_ , he couldn't handle being this still, no matter how good it felt.

He was on the verge of breaking his vow of silence and flat-out begging Roadhog to get a move on and fuck him proper when Roadhog finally eased up and thrust into the tight opening between his thighs. When buried to the hilt, his cock was long enough to rub up against the underside of Junkrat’s shaft.

Junkrat wanted to help, so he eagerly reached down to try and wrap his hand around the base of his cock and the tip of Roadhog’s. Roadhog, however, disapproved of his clumsy attempts to contribute. He took hold of Junkrat’s wrist and planted his hand firmly on the bed.

Junkrat scowled into the mattress. _What, I'm not the boss anymore?_ he thought to himself, picking at a loose thread in the sheets.

He didn't stay grumpy for long. Roadhog threaded his fingers through Junkrat's singed hair, his touch surprisingly gentle even as he pushed his head down against the mattress. He didn't seem to care about the patchy spots caused by radiation and one explosion too many. It was _nice_ , Junkrat thought. Weird, but nice. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched his head so tenderly. Or if anyone ever had.

Roadhog circled his waist with one strong arm, wrapping his hand around him and stroking him in time with each thrust. Junkrat rocked his hips back, trying to fall in sync with his rhythm and failing spectacularly (he was beat deaf -- the only beat he could match was the steady tick-tock-tick-tock of a bomb about to detonate).

What he lacked for in coordination, he made up in enthusiasm, at least. Noises threatened to spill out of him, but he remembered Roadhog’s warning. As much as he wanted to squeak in delight, he wanted to please Roadhog more, so he stuffed his knuckles into his mouth. Junkrat gnawed on his hand, not realizing how hard he was biting until teeth broke skin and he tasted blood. He licked his wound and smacked his lips. It occurred to him that he had a perfectly good hand that _wasn’t_ made of flesh and therefore would be a lot less painful to sink his teeth into. Shifting his weight onto his now bloody hand, he chewed on his mechanical fingers, the acerbic taste of dirty metal filling his mouth. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, as far as he was concerned, and keeping his mouth busy was an effective way to shut himself up.

He was getting distracted, totally absorbed in sampling the various flavors of his metal arm. Was that the faint vestiges of barbeque sauce? When was the last time he _had_ barbeque? Roadhog seemed to sense that he was drifting, because he yanked on Junkrat’s hair, forcing his neck to crane back uncomfortably.

Junkrat inhaled sharply, fingers falling out of his mouth so that he could brace himself against the bed. Another thrust from Roadhog had him grateful that he was on his hands and knees, because if he had been standing, he wouldn’t have trusted his legs not to give out. Roadhog’s hand tightened as it slid down the length of Junkrat's cock, and it was too much stimulation.

It was too much, and he was gonna lose it. Junkrat was outright panting by now, and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Eh, ‘Hog, can I stop being quiet now?” he asked, trying to crane his neck around to look at his enormous partner.

There was a long moment where Roadhog seemed to consider it. Junkrat waited with bated breath, every taut muscle in his body vibrating with nervous energy. He clenched the sheets like a lifeline.

Roadhog leaned down, belly pressing flush against Junkrat’s back. The rubber of his mask’s snout tickled against his ear as he finally answered, his voice a low rumble. “Yes. Squeal for me.”

A shrill burst of laughter bubbled out of Junkrat. “About fuckin’ time, you mad cunt! If you weren't so good, I'd be pissed off -- _oh,_ that's the ticket,” he said at a twist of Roadhog's wrist. “Shit, yes, you know what gets me goin’, ya beautiful -- _ah_ \-- bastard.” It was getting harder to form coherent words, and besides, Roadhog wanted him to squeal, not jabber, so he gave into carnal pleasure and simply moaned. It was more of a whimper, really, high-pitched and offset by his shuddery, uneven breaths.

He came with an undignified squeak, spilling over Roadhog's fist and onto the bedspread. He shook as the pleasure washed over him in waves, jerking his hips forward while he rode out his climax.  “Oh-- _oh_ , Roadhog--” was all he could manage, his breathing too ragged to elaborate. He was ready to collapse, entirely spent, but Roadhog wasn't done.

He pulled out and seized Junkrat's upper thigh, rolling him over onto his stomach. Junkrat closed his eyes and grinned manically, tongue lolling out. He shivered in anticipation, blindly groping for his partner.

With Roadhog guiding him, he wrapped two hands around his huge cock. While Roadhog favored steady, drawn-out strokes, Junkrat was the kind of person who jerked off hard and fast.

He quickly pumped Roadhog until he finished on him with a grunt, painting his chest with streaks of white.

 _Like a pearl necklace,_ Junkrat thought. He released Roadhog and sagged into the bed, one hand on his malnourished stomach as it rose and fell with each labored breath. His mind wandered back to their plan to steal the crown jewels. He hoped they came with other jewelry; he'd like to try on a _real_ pearl necklace. Maybe he’d suggest they rob a jewelry store next, if there weren’t any necklaces. Mostly he just wanted the scepter as his prize. Roadhog could have the crown.

He cracked open his eyes, looking up at Roadhog through his lashes. “Y’know, ya’d look real good in one of them fancy crowns, mate.”

Roadhog laughed at the non-sequitur, a deep rumble that emanated from his chest. He flopped down on the bed next to Junkrat, a preventative arm around the much lighter man’s waist to keep him from going flying from the force of his weight.

The bed was filthy, just like the two of them, but there would be time to shower before they checked out of the hotel prematurely. The sheets wouldn’t be quite so fortunate.

At least they weren’t the ones who would have to do the laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, feel free to share them, either in the comments or on my tumblr, jabberwockyx.tumblr.com -- I liked writing these two and could use some more inspiration!


End file.
